Wish Upon a Star
by Alex0007
Summary: When Rachel Black returns to La Push, she meets Paul, and there is an instant conection. But what happens when Rachel's boyfriend refuses to let her go?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Hey everyone! Imprinting stories have always interested me, and the Paul/Rachel stories are sadly lacking, so I'm attempting one. As I was reading some of the other stories on Fanfic, I got an idea. Rachel must've had some type of life from college outside of La Push. She is a strong, beautiful, young woman. She wouldn't just drop her prior social life. So I thought, that maybe, just maybe, she had some friends or maybe a **_**boyfriend**_** before and/or when she met Paul? *evil grin***

**Oh, and this is set around late Eclipse**

**Disclaimer: I only own Chris and the plot. Everything else is SM's.**

**Chapter 1**

**Rachel's POV**

I looked at the house in front of me, the same house that I had escaped a few years ago, and a wave of sadness rolled over me. It hadn't changed much. It was still small, with peeling paint. It still had the small garden in the front. And I realized that though it might always look the same, mom would never be back, and she would never be there to congratulate me on finishing college. She would never get to meet my boyfriend, Christopher (Chris), who I'd been dating for almost a year. And I would never get to feel her hug me again, because she was gone. And she wasn't coming back.

"Rachel?" Chris asked me.

I looked back to him, snapping out of my daze. I quickly exited the car, helping Chris grab some of the stuff we had brought.

Chris was a very good boyfriend, even though we had been having some arguments recently. He was kind most of the time, funny (well, sort of…), and he knew me pretty well. He was 5'9'', and he was skinny, but very slightly muscular. He had tanned skin, but nothing compared to my natural color. His hair was a sandy brown. He did have a small temper, though. He was fine until he was angry. If he was, then you'd better watch out.

We finished getting all of our stuff from the cab, and started to carry it to the house. Chris knew about my family, and I had told him all about La Push. He wasn't staying with me, but at a hotel half way between here and Port Angeles. He was going to get a job their anyway, so everything just worked out perfectly. He came with me today so he could meet my family.

We got about four steps away from the curb before we heard a loud, "Rachel?" from the step.

Less than a few seconds later, Jake was rushing over to me, scooping me up in a big hug.

"Jake! Put me down!' I yelled, laughing. After a moment, he did.

"So, you must be Chris. I'm Jake," he said cheerily, extending a hand.

"Hey, Jake," he said, grinning back." They shook hands, and that's when Dad rolled out onto the porch, smiling to me.

"Dad!" I exclaimed, running to greet him.

"Hey, baby," he told me, hugging me close.

"Dad, this is Chris," I said, pointing to him as he came up, "and Chris, this is my dad."

"Nice to meet you," Chris said politely, extending a hand.

Dad shook his hand, then turned to me and said, "I think I like this one, Rachel," which made me turn a nice shade of cherry red.

***

The rest of the afternoon was spent getting to know everyone, but Chris did eventually have to go back to the hotel he was staying at. He said his goodbyes, and then he left.

"I really like him, Rachel," Dad told me.

"I _guess_ I can let him continue seeing you," Jake agreed, smirking slightly.

I rolled my eyes at Jake. "Like it was your decision in the first place. And Dad, you only like him because he likes the same sports team. I'm going to go take a walk to the beach. It's been forever since I was last here, and I want to look around. I'll be back soon."

"Okay. Be safe, Rachel!" Dad called as I left.

The walk to the beach was a quiet one. I briefly wondered if Leah was still here. Back in school, she, Becca, and I were all really close friends.

I stood, looking over the water when it happened.

"Rachel? Rachel Black? Is that you?" someone called. It was Embry. He, Quil, and two guys I didn't know.

I decided to mess with them. He never could tell my sister and me apart. "Maybe. Are you sure I'm Rachel?" I asked.

He froze. "Ye- no," he settled for.

Quil took a good look at me and said, "Yes, it is Rachel." Quil, on the other hand, could tell. He gave me a hug.

"Good to see you again, babe," Embry said, giving me his own hug. I rolled my eyes at him. Flirt.

Someone cleared their throat.

"Oh, Rachel, this is Jared," he pointed to one of the two boys," And Paul."

Paul looked up from the ground when his name was said. He looked very board to me, but as soon as his eyes met mine, there was an almost instant connection. His eyes widened, and his mouth dropped a few inches, my face must have looked confused, because Quil, Embry, and Jared all turned to look at Paul. I could tell that they were having a hard time not bursting out laughing, but I couldn't figure out why.

"So, Rach," Embry began, swinging his arm around my shoulder. "How was college? Got any… _special_ friends?" I noticed that Paul had slowly began to narrow his eyes at Embry. What was his problem? Even I knew that he was kidding. Embry was cute in a kid way, but he was my little brother's best friend.

I rolled my eyes at Embry. "Well, for your information, college was good, and I do have a boyfriend. His name is Christopher, but he prefers Chris, and he's in the area at the moment looking for a job in Port Angeles." I shook his arm off of me.

If Paul looked ticked before, he was livid now. I couldn't even tell why. We didn't even know each other. It was starting to weird me out.

"Well, I should be going soon. If anyone sees Leah, tell her I said 'hi' and that I'm in the area, if she wants to do something."

I began to walk away when I heard a confused, "Leah?"

I turned. "Yeah, why?"

Jared continued to talk. "Are you guys friends?"

Quil rolled his eyes and answered for me. "Please. When _Becks, Rach_, and _Lee, _were all still here, the three were almost inseparable."

"Quil," I began, acting shocked, "who told you our _secret code names_!" I whispered the last part. They all, save Paul, began to laugh. Paul was still just staring at me as though I was his Beauty and he was The Beast. It kind of freaked me out, but I realized I sort of didn't mind. Paul was actually very handsome.

I turned from him, and left, calling out a quick goodbye to everyone. As soon as I had turned to my street, a few blocks away, I heard loud, obnoxious laughter coming from behind me. I had no doubt as to who it was coming from.

When I reached my house, Dad was nowhere to be seen, but Jake was lounging on the couch.

"Dad's out," he told me before I could ask. "How was your walk?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Good. I ran into your friends."

He sat up, suddenly curious. "Who?"

"Quil, Embry, Jared, and Paul." I told him. When I said Paul's name, it somehow felt… right. My voice caressed it more than the other names. This didn't escape Jake's notice.

"And?"

I looked at him. "And what?" I asked innocently

"How are they? What did you think?" He was less curious now, but more suspicious.

"Well, Quil can still tell who's who," I began. Jake nodded, unimpressed but still suspicious. I continued, "Embry is still the world's biggest flirt." Jake nodded again. "Jared… well, I didn't talk long enough with him to get much of an opinion."

"What about Paul?" He asked. Jake looked down right suspicious. There was no curious about it.

"Paul… well, he was looking at me weird," I admitted.

"What's weird?" Jake asked. He looked angry now, more pissed off than anything else.

I answered hesitantly. "He was just staring at me. Don't get so worked up about it."

He took a few deep breaths. "Fine. I'm going out. I'll be back later."

As I went to bed that night, I was almost positive that I could hear the faint sound of a wolf howling.

**A/N- Hit or miss? Should I continue? (The next chapter would be parts of this, but in Paul's POV… and maybe you'll get to know what happens between Paul and Jake. *smirks*) But seriously, please leave a review. It's just a few seconds of your life to tell me what you think!**

**~Alex**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Here we go! Chapter 2! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! They really make my day. Now to the story…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Claimer: But I do…**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Paul's POV**

I stood in the group, bored out of my mind. It was me, Embry, Quil, and Jared. We had just gotten off of our shift and were on our way over to Sam's place. We were just talking about how the fight with the leeches was going to go when it happened.

"Rachel? Is that you?" Embry called. I didn't look up at her, but I started to get this really weird feeling in my chest. I had no idea what it was. Maybe I ate something this morning. I don't know.

He froze. "Ye- no," he settled for.

Quil was silent for a moment, but then he said, "Yes, it is Rachel." Quil gave her a hug.

"Good to see you again, babe," Embry said, giving her his own hug.

Jared cleared his throat.

"Oh, Rachel, this is Jared," Embry pointed to him," And Paul."

I looked up from the ground when he said my name. I was trying to be polite, I guess. As but as soon as my eyes met hers, I could feel myself change. It was immediate. I knew at that point I lost myself, and I belonged to this beautiful angel standing in front of me. I could feel my eyes widened, and my mouth dropped a few inches, but there was nothing in my power that could stop it. Quil, Embry, and Jared all turned to look at me, but I could care less. The look on my angel's face was confused. I wanted to fix it and do whatever I could to change that. Embry, Quil, and Jared were tying not to laugh; I could hear it. I ignored them.

"So, Rach," Embry began, swinging his arm around Rachel's shoulder. "How was college? Got any… _special_ friends?" I hated Embry in that moment. I could feel my eyes narrowing at him. She couldn't have a _special_ friend. She was mine!

She rolled her eyes at Embry. "Well, for your information, college was good, and I do have a boyfriend. His name is Christopher, but he prefers Chris, and he's in the area at the moment looking for a job in Port Angeles." She shook his arm off of her.

I was angry. Who did this Chris guy think he was? He probably wasn't good enough for this angel. She deserved the best, and I wanted to be the one to give it to her!

"Well, I should be going soon. If anyone sees Leah, tell her I said hi and that I'm in the area, if she wants to do something." She was leaving? I didn't want her too!

She began to walk away when I heard a confused, "Leah?" coming from Jared.

She turned. "Yeah, why?"

Jared continued to talk. "Are you guys friends?"

Quil rolled his eyes and answered for her. "Please. When _Becks, Rach_, and _Lea, _were all still here, the three were almost inseparable." I was upset. I didn't get to hear Rachel's beautiful voice. But this sadness was short lived.

"Quil," She began, acting shocked, "who told you our _secret code names_!" She whispered the last part. Everyone else began to laugh. I was still just staring at her. She was amazing, and she had a sense of humor!

She finally left, much to my disappointment, and I watched her walk until I couldn't see her anymore. The guys were cracking up after she turned the corner, but I couldn't care less.

"Jake is going to _kill you!_" Embry exclaimed.

This snapped me out of my daze. I turned to him. "Why?"

Quil laughed even harder, but managed to blurt out, "dude! That's Rachel Black! That's Jake's older sister!"

At first, I didn't care who she was related too. I only wanted to know her and her only. But as I thought about it some more, I realized that he was right. I was dead.

We continued our trip to Sam's, and they were teasing me the whole way. I could've cared less, though. I was too busy thinking about Rachel.

When we arrived, the boys quickly quieted down. We all sat around the kitchen table and Emily placed food on it for us.

"So, anything interesting happen during your run?" Sam asked us.

Embry, Quil, and Jared snorted, trying not to laugh. Sam noticed and raised an eyebrow. By this time, we were getting up and going out back. Emily was coming with us.

"Why don't you ask Paul? I'm sure he'd like to tell you first," Embry announced.

"Paul?" Sam asked.

I could feel my lips turn up into a smile, and I knew I had a dazed expression on my face. "I met the most amazing girl!"

Emily and Sam's eyes widened as they realized what had happened. "Who?" they both asked at the same time.

My grin got bigger. "Her name is Rachel. She's amazing, beautiful, cute, delightful, elegant-"

"F, g, h, i, j, k, l, m, n, o, p. Paul, I think we all know our alphabet," Embry teased.

Emily's smile was huge, and Sam's was just as big.

"Don't tease him. He's finally imprinted," Sam exclaimed.

That's when the back door slammed open.

"Where is he? Where is he? I'm gonna _kill him_!" someone screamed.

I turned just in time to see Jake shaking, and then finally explode and attack me.

**A/N- I was going to stop here, but I'll take pity on you guys. Here's what happens next. And I'm warning you in advanced, I suck at action scenes.**

* * *

It wasn't all that bad, at first. He just pounced onto me. It was the bite afterwards that pissed me off. I growled and phased, biting him back.

I threw him off of me, and we circled each other.

"Paul, Jake, stop it. Now!" Sam exclaimed. Jake didn't, and neither did I. We charged to each other. He managed to get a good bite, and I howled in pain. I snapped at his leg and didn't miss. The fighting resumed, and we were both out for blood. Just as I was about to sink my teeth into his rib cage, I we were ripped apart from each other by Embry and Jared.

Sam stood in between us. "Both of you cool it. Change back." He waited until we were both safely humans before he continued.

"Jake, Paul can't change who he imprints on. If you don't like the fact that Paul gets your sister, think of it like this. Your sister gets Paul. She gets the best suited man for her, and you don't have to worry about some jackass hurting her. Get it? Got it? Good!" He turned to me. "Paul, don't go attacking your imprint's family. How do you think she'll feel if her soul mate kills her brother?"

That was all it took. I could feel my face fall into a frown. "What if she won't talk to me now that I attacked Jake? What if she hates me." By now, I was getting more and more frantic. "What if she doesn't even like me? What if –."

It was at that point that Jake cut me off. "Dude, get a grip. I never want to imprint now. You used to be one of the most anger controlled wolf, and now you're freaking out like a sissy."

Sam smacked him for this. "Jake, just go home."

Jake glared at me, but answered, "I'm going for a run."

I crashed at Sam's that night, and it was one of the longest nights of my life. I desperately wanted the next day to come so I could see Rachel again. As soon as an appropriate time came the next morning, I got ready to call. Then Emily yelled at me. Apparently six thirty a.m. isn't a good time. Who knew? She made me wait until ten thirty to call. I was almost relieved when someone picked up on the third ring, and I asked to talk to Rachel. Disappointment followed soon after.

"Sorry, Paul. Rachel has plans with her _boyfriend_ and won't be back until tonight." Jake could be such an ass sometimes. Just because Bella picked the leech doesn't mean he had to ruin everyone else's happiness.

"Fine. Will you tell her I called?" I asked hopefully.

"I'm patrolling from whenever you hang up until late tonight. I might not see her, so don't count on me to relay the message."

"Whatever," I said, outraged. "I'll find her when she gets back."

I heard him sigh. "Not likely." Then I heard the dial tone telling me to hang up and try again or press one for more options.

I walked back to my apartment angrily, barely calling out a rushed "Goodbye" to Emily. An hour later, my home phone rang. Caller ID told me that it was Jake.

"What could you possibly want?" I answered with.

"Paul, I'm patrolling, and Rachel just called me. Something's wrong."

**A/N- Don't you all hate me now? * grins***

**~Alex**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Here we go! Chapter 3! I dedicate this chapter to MissAlyssaCullen because she was the **_**only**_** person who commented on chapter 2.**

**Oh, and my friend Ray got surgery on her stomach. She emailed me, so she's okay now, but send her your wishes so she feels better!**

**Disclaimer: I dreamt that I own everything. Then my friend pinched me and I realized it was all a lie. I only own the plot and Chris. Damn.**

****

**Chapter 3 **

**Rachel's POV**

I woke up the next morning, confused. All night, I had dreamed, but I wasn't with Chris, my boyfriend of two years. I was with Paul, a man I'd met for the first time yesterday night! But the part that confused me the most was the fact that I didn't mind. I was actually kind of content. I felt like I really like Paul, and I had only just met him.

I made my way downstairs, only to find my dad eating while watching some kind of game on TV.

"Where's Jake?" I asked. He hadn't come home last night.

Dad looked to me. "He's at work. He'll be back soon."

I was about to respond, but the door bell rang. I jogged over to get it, and I was… almost upset to se Chris. I couldn't figure out why, though.

"So babe, are you ready to go to Seattle?" he asked.

I nodded. We had planned this trip for a while, and I had been really excited about it. I couldn't understand why I was dreading this trip all of a sudden. I could tell that something was going to go wrong. Dad always did say that I had some of the best instincts in the family. I choose to ignore them now, though.

"Well then, let's go."

About a half hour away from La Push, we stopped for breakfast at a little diner. We ate in peace, even though the meals were overly huge, and he finished my order, and his. We chatted quietly. After we finished eating, we went to the car.

He walked me to the passenger's side, but he blocked the door, so I couldn't get in.

"Rachel," he began, "we've known each other for two years now, and I love you very much." He pulled a small box from his pocket. "I think that's it's time for us to get serious. I want to marry you, Rachel. I want you to make you my wife." He opened the box and revealed a dazzling ring.

I thought about it for a second, but I knew my answer. I looked him straight in the eye, and I told him, "I don't think that it's the best idea at the moment."

I had been looking forward to starting a family since the day I turned five. I'm not sure what it was that made me say no, but I didn't doubt my decision. I wanted to believe that it just wasn't the time, but part of me knew that his proposal was all wrong. He told me that he wanted me to belong to him. He didn't ask me if I wanted to be his wife. He just sort of told me he wanted me. I think a small part of me knew there was someone else, but I didn't even want to think about that.

He did a double take. "What?" he asked.

I just looked at him. "I said no. I don't want to marry you."

His confused face turned angry. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to marry you," I answered simply.

His angry face turned furious, and he raised his hand. I didn't think that he would do it. I couldn't believe that he would do it, but he did. He slapped me across the face. It hurt. He raised his hand for another hit, and I jerked away, but he caught me, and he held me still. I could feel tears forming as I closed my eyes, preparing myself for the hit.

Over the years, I had learned that Chris was a semi-calm person. His dad had anger issues, and had been arrested when he was fifteen for assault. Chris had told me that he didn't want to follow in his father's footsteps, but I could tell that sometimes he did have a problem controlling his anger. He never hit _me_, though. I had been hoping that he never would, either.

The second hit was just as bad as the first, if not worse. I quickly brought my knee up between his legs, and when he crumpled to the ground in pain, I ran. I made a break for the trees behind the diner, and I didn't stop running. A few seconds later, I was blind. Well, at least in a way I was. I was crying, and I couldn't see, but I didn't stop running. I couldn't hear a pursuer. I didn't see it coming, so when I tripped on the root protruding from some tree to my left, I couldn't stop the fall. As I fell, I cried out in pain, feeling my ankle twist in a way it shouldn't.

I hit the ground hard. I heard yelling behind me, and I crawled over to the nearest tree. I hit behind it, thankful that oversized roots guarded me from view as _he_ ran down the path, trying to catch up to me.

I pulled out my cell phone from my purse and dialed Jake. He didn't answer. Just my luck.

He called back a moment later, and I answered with, "Jake?" Even to me, my voice sounded weak and scared.

"Rach?" he asked, alarmed. "Are you okay?"

"Jake, I need you to come pick me up," I whispered.

"Rachel, where are you? Where's Chris?"

"He… I… please just come and get me!" I begged him.

"Uh, I'm at work. I'll send one of the guys. Is that okay?" he asked.

I nodded, and then I realized that he couldn't see me, so I said, "Okay."

"Hang tight. They'll be there fast."

Twenty minutes later, my savior arrived. I heard footsteps walking down the path, and a voice was calling out, "Rachel?"

I slowly crawled out of my hiding spot and that guy from yesterday, Paul, was gazing anxiously at me.

He saw my face and just pulled me to him and held me. That alone made me feel better, even though it should've freaked me out because I didn't know this man. I wanted to know how he found me, or even more so why he was here in the first place.

He picked me up, and I knew I was being carried. A few minutes later, I was placed in a seat, and I assumed that it was his car.

The ride back was a silent one, but it wasn't awkward. It was actually comfortable and enjoyable… for me, anyway. We got to my house almost twenty-five minutes later. I started to get out of the car, but Paul had somehow gotten to the door before me and pulled me out, giving me a big hug.

"It'll be okay, Rachel," he promised me. For some bizarre, strange reason, I believed him. He walked me to the door, and I turned to him.

"Thank you, Paul." I leaned up, a lot, I might add, and I kissed his cheek gently. His eyes widened, but I quickly turned and went into my house. Jake was sitting on the couch, glaring out the window to Paul, but he turned to me with question clear in his eyes. I completely ignored him. I knew my eyes were probably still red and puffy, and I didn't want to have to talk about what just happened anytime soon. I made my escape to mine and Becca's room, trying to just forget today and leave it in the past.

* * *

**Okay. Did anyone like it? Please leave a review to tell me how it was! I'll give you a virtual werewolf!**

**~Alex**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I want to again thank my reviewers. They are literally what made me sit down and write this chapter. School has been crazy. I just had twelve, hour and a half sessions of the PSSA's (Pennsylvania State Standardized Assessments), three for reading, three for math, four for writing, two science. Damn.**

**Anyway, sorry for the ranting. For anyone who reviewed, her is you virtual wolf *hands out wolves*. ****Sannis asked me for Paul's POV, so this chapter is in Paul's POV. She also left me **_**two**_** reviews in a row, so I dedicate this chapter to her. ****Here's chapter 4!**

**Oh, and sorry that it's so disgustingly short. I'll try to update soon!**

**Disclaimer: I was just handed the rights. I lied.**

**PRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRRPRPPRRPRPRPRPRPRPRRPRPR**

**Chapter 4**

**Paul's POV**

"_Paul, I'm patrolling, and Rachel just called me. Something's wrong."_

When Jake said that to me, my heart almost stopped. After I found Rachel, I was confused. She had obviously been crying, but I didn't want to push her to tell me unless she wanted to. And when she kissed me… it wasn't on the lips, but I would take what I could get.

Now, as I was walking to the Black's house I was nervous. I had asked Jake for his permission and it had been approved. I was going to ask Rachel to go with me to the bonfire tonight. Someone help.

I was well aware that she was still dating that… that… ugh. I don't even know what to call him. I was just hoping that Rachel would go with me as a friend. I was planning to tell her tonight about everything, after the legends. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Jake called out, knowing very well that it was me.

"Your auntie, dearest," I called back, taking a very fake feminine voice. I heard giggling from within. A moment later, the door opened and I saw Rachel. She looked better than yesterday. If I hadn't seen her, I wouldn't have known something was wrong.

"Hi, Paul," she greeted.

"Hey, Rachel," I said back.

"So, Paul, what do you want?" Jake was very blunt. He wasn't helping. I ignored him.

"Rachel, do you have a moment? I want to talk to you," I asked. She looked very hesitant, like she was dreading this. I added, "It's not about… yesterday."

She looked relieved and nodded. I motioned for her to go first, and she quickly exited the house. We found a nice trail that lead into the woods, and we walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Rachel," I began.

She stopped walking and turned to me. "Yes?"

"Um…" I glanced up and met her eyes… That's when I lost my train of thought.

"Paul?" She asked.

Uh... Bonfire! Right! "I was, um, wondering if, uh, youwouldgotothebonfiretonightwithme?"

She just looked at me. "I'm sorry, what?"

I took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Would you like to go to the bonfire tonight with me?"

She paused before answering, but when she opened her mouth, I added, "As friends."

She looked… almost disappointed, but answered, "Yeah, sure."

I grinned and hugged her. She seemed surprised. "Thanks, Rach!"

We walked back to her house together, just chatting and laughing. I learned a lot about her, such as her favorite color was red, she loved spaghetti and meatballs, and even though she couldn't stand Jake, she still loved him. I laughed at the last one. The topic of Chris was avoided.

"So, I'll see you tonight at seven?" I asked to clarify.

"Yep," she agreed. "See ya."

I waved, and made my way to my truck.

_I had a date with Rachel Black._

**Rachel's POV**

I couldn't believe it. I felt like screaming! I had a date tonight! Well, technically it wasn't a date, because we were going as friends, but I wish it was.

I know that you all are thinking, '_Rachel, how could you! You have a boyfriend!_' But, honestly, I think that it's time to break up with him. Yesterday was just too much. My ankle was still sore.

I turned around and almost ran right into Jake.

"What are you so happy about?" he questioned suspiciously.

I grinned. "Nothing, _little_ brother." I made sure he heard the _little_ part.

"So, have any plans for tonight?" he questioned. "Chris called. He wants to take you to a movie tonight. Said to tell you 'he's sorry.' What happened yesterday?"

I froze. I was hoping he wouldn't say anything. "I'm going to the bonfire tonight. I'll call and tell him I can't."

It was Jake's turn to freeze. "Who's taking you to the bonfire?"

"You're going, too? Maybe I should call Paul and tell him that you can take me instead. I can meet him there, and it would save him time and gas." I deliberated out loud to myself.

Jake looked pissed. "Paul is taking you?"

I smiled innocently and patted him on the head. "Yes, he is."

On that happy note, I skipped up the stairs. I got to my room and began to prepare. I'd break up with Chris tomorrow.

I continued to think of Paul, almost like I had no choice, and I couldn't help but grin.

_I had a date with Paul Chetco._

**PRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRRPRPRPRPRPRPRPR**

**Again, sorry for the length. I didn't have a lot of time, but I did want to update. Paul didn't have a last name, so I had to give him one. I'm not happy with it. Anyway, the next chapter is the bonfire. Whose POV do you want it in? Leave a review with an answer, and whoever gets more votes will star in chapter 5. And remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update!**

**~Alex**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – Happy Mother's Day! Anyway, thank you again to everyone who reviewed. I decided to post this chapter with half Paul and half Rachel. Also, Rachel is Leah's friend, and she doesn't understand why Sam left her. She is on Leah's side. I do plan on giving Leah a happy ending in this story, and continuing it in her own story. I'll touch a little on that in this chapter, s if anyone has any predictions or ideas, leave a comment! You never know when an author might like something.**

**One reviewer asked if Paul would beat Chris up. Don't forget that as of last chapter, he still doesn't know exactly what happened. Rachel is the only one (other than Chris) who knows about the proposal. Maybe in the future, there will be a little action, but who knows? *looks around innocently***

**PRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRP**

**Rachel's POV**

The ride to the bonfire had been quiet. I had called Paul and told him that Jake was going to take me, and Paul had been okay with it. When I'd arrived to the bonfire, though, was a whole different story.

Paul hadn't arrived yet, so I looked around to see if I did know anyone. I saw Sam, who had been really close to both me and Leah, but he was talking with Emily, his new fiancée. I'd have to have Leah remind me to tell her all of the embarrassing stories I'd saved up. It was the least I could do for Leah, since I was at college when they broke up. I owed her that much for not being here for her.

Speak of the devil and she shall appear. I saw her and her now enormous little brother walking down the beach, and I called out, "Hey, Leah!"

She looked to me when her name was called and waved. I waited for her to catch up.

"Hey, Rachel! How was college? I missed you so much!" she asked, hugging me.

"It was great… well, as great as school can be, but I really missed you and Dad and everyone else. How have you been?" I asked the last question seriously.

"I've been better, but I'm glad that you're here." She admitted.

"Good." I smirked at her. "I owe you for not being her when you needed me, so I have just about ten _years_ of dirt on _him_ to tell Emily."

She laughed. We walked together back to the group, which had grown noticeably in size. Everyone was staring at us. Leah and I snickered. They looked like they had never seen friends. I saw Paul and, after a quick goodbye, walked over to him.

"Hey," I greeted, smiling at him.

He looked like he had hit the lottery. "Hi!"

We went to go get food and Emily and I started chatting. We had always been friends, just not as close as me and Leah. Apparently, she and Leah were on good terms again, but Sam was a whole different issue.

"So, Em, I don't have a lot of time to chat now, but remind me later that I have a lot of embarrassing stories to tell you about Sam." She laughed.

"What?!?" Sam called out. I joined her in laughing.

Emily sobered up first. "So, on a different note, you and Paul, huh."

I smiled softly. "I don't think that I've ever felt this strongly about anyone ever before." Emily smiled back as Leah walked over to us.

"What are we talking about?" she asked.

Emily smirked. "Paul," she said in a sing-song voice.

Leah smirked, too. "What about him. Aren't you dating that Chris guy?" That killed my happy mood immediately. My previous resolve to call him tomorrow had been ignored when I found an hour of time to kill before Jake and I left. Chris, to say the least, hadn't been happy. After threatening to find me if I didn't take him back, he also had threatened to hurt my family. Of course I hadn't seen this earlier when he'd been putting up a happy front for my friends and family. Alone in his hotel room, he could tell me absolutely anything. I had hung up on him after telling him no, and I began to get really scared.

Emily and Leah sensed this mood change instantly. "What happened?" Leah asked.

I felt my eyes begin to water as I told them. It was surprisingly easier to tell them than I thought, but it was still hard. My chest felt lighter as I told them, though.

"Well," I began quietly, "he took me on a date yesterday. After the date he proposed." They gasped, but I ignored them and continued. The tears overflowed now. "I said no, because I wasn't ready to marry and honestly, I don't want to marry him." I paused before continuing. I couldn't stop the tears if I tried. I whispered the last part, almost too quiet for them to hear. "He hit me."

I heard four gasps at this. I turned around just as Paul wrapped me up in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

Jake, on the other hand, exclaimed, "I'm going to kill that _bastard_!" Sam immediately placed a hand on his shoulder and they started whispering. Leah and Emily both joined the hug before Leah walked over to the food stand. Emily joined a moment later, leaving Paul and me alone.

"Why were you listening in on my conversation?" I accused him, trying to stop the tears from falling but failing miserably.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean too, but I couldn't help it. I was worried about you." He hugged me tighter. After a few minutes, my tears finally stopped.

He led me over to a large piece of drift wood and sat me down on the sand so I was leaning against it. There were seven pieces of drift wood surrounding the fire ring, and a small section where two chairs were situated. Dad and Quil Sr. were also seated there. I hadn't realized that Dad was coming, too.

"I'm going to go get something to eat. Do you want anything?" he asked softly.

I nodded. "Could you please get me a hotdog and some chips?" I asked.

"Sure." He returned a moment later and placed both plates on the sand. He then carefully situated himself so that he was behind me and I was leaning on him. I grabbed my plate and he grabbed his.

"Okay, there is no way that you're going to eat all of that," I deemed. He had ten hotdogs and what looked like an entire bag of chips heaped up onto one plate. He just laughed at me and started to eat. I laughed, too, and followed his lead.

An hour later, when everyone was done eating, my dad began to tell the stories of our people, everything from the spirit warriors to Taha Aki. They were even better from when I was a kid. They were mesmerizing.

When he finished, everything was serious for a moment… then the boys started acting like idiots. The serious mood seemed to disappear as the talking began again. I looked up to Paul, eager to tell him what I thought, but his face silenced me in an instant.

"Rachel," he began, "I need to tell you something."

**Paul's POV**

"Rachel," I began, "I need to tell you something."

I watched her face immediately turn to confusion, but she answered, "Okay."

I stood up, helping her rise, too, and lead her on a path into the woods. She followed, but she was hesitant.

"Rachel…" I was at a loss of words. I figured the best was to do this was to be blunt. "I'm a werewolf." I had decided earlier that it would be easiest to tell her right after the stories were fresh in her mind.

Her expression turned angry. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" she demanded. She crossed her arms.

I looked to her pleadingly. "No, please! You have to believe me!"

She just looked angrier. "Prove it!"

"Okay," I complied. "Wait here." I turned and went behind the tree and stripped. I phased quickly and returned to her. Her head shot up when she heard the bushed rustle. She saw me and screamed.

She started to back up, so I whined and laid down on the ground, trying to make myself look smaller. After and incredibly long moment, she asked, "Paul?" in a high, quiet voice. I nodded.

She was at a loss of words. "You… I… what…" she inched closer a little bit, but I stayed firmly where I was. I didn't want to frighten her. She reached her hand out hesitantly and petted the fur on my head. I let out a small growl that probably sounded, to her, more like a purr. She laughed quietly and I listened gratefully to the sound. "Could you be human Paul again?" she asked weakly after a few seconds.

I got up and made my way back to my clothes. I changed back and dressed quickly, making my way back over to Rachel. She looked cold, so I pulled her back into my arms. she asked most of the basic questions. They were the usual: heat, size, job, ect. She took the vampire news rather well. It was just the last question that I had been hoping to avoid a little longer.

"I understand that it's a big secret and everything, but why are you telling me this? Why not Jake or my dad?"

I looked her straight in the eye when I answered. "Only I could tell you by pack rules."

She looked back evenly. "Why?"

I sighed and looked down. "Because you're my imprint."

**PRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRP**

**Dun, dun, duh!!!!!!! Good note to end on, right? Anyway, next chapter is the whole imprinting explanation and Rachel's reaction. I might even throw in a little bit of Chris if I get enough reviews. Maybe his threats weren't just for a scare…**

**Oh, and at the top right above the chapter selection, you have options for the page. I've recently learned that if you read a story on the ½ page setting, it makes life easier! Try it!**

**Please leave a review! It takes twenty seconds, and it makes my day! I'll even give you a virtual cookie! :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – Okay, I'm lazy. I started this chapter last Wednesday, and I didn't feel like fixing this, so here is an explanation (from May 26****th****)**

"**Sorry this is so late! I've just been really busy with school. I have an 8****th**** grade, year-long project called 21C (21****st**** century) and I've been busy with that. (My topic is birthstones!) On top of that, I've had an orchestra concert, a choir concert, plus, this Friday is the Music in the Parks at Hershey Park, and my school has been first for, like, 9 years in a row. Then on Saturday, my family is taking a day trip to a fair. Then I have presentation night for 21C in June, the 8****th**** grade dinner dance, and a trip to Washington D.C. And I still have to keep my straight A's. Damn."**

**Anywho, my school won 1****st**** overall in select choir, second overall in mixed choir, and my best friend Rachel won best soloist out of, like, 1000 people. (There were roughly 36-39 schools competing. My school alone had almost 100 kids in choir, mixed, and Jazz Band.) GO RAY!**

**Anyway, I don't own the story. I just mess with them and make their lives miserable. *evil smirk***

****

**Rachel's POV**

"_Because you're my imprint."_

I just looked at him. "Excuse me?"

"Imprint. It means that we're soul mates," he continued. "When I first saw you, I imprinted. It's like love at first sight. I knew that it had to be you I married. I had no choice. You're the only one for me now. I don't see other girls. You're the only one." He was smiling slightly as he said this. I was something close to pissed off.

"So you have to love me. _You have no choice!_" I exclaimed angrily. I was practically screaming. I could only hope that everyone at the bonfire couldn't hear.

He face turned t that of horror when he realized what he had said. "No, I didn't mean it like that, Rachel! What I meant was-."

I interrupted him. "I don't want to hear it, Paul Chetco!" I got up and started to leave. I felt a hand grab my arm.

"Rachel, please." He looked so desperate in that moment that I almost gave in, but his words rang fresh in my ears. _No Choice_.

"Paul, let go. Now."

He complied, but it almost seemed painful. I walked away from him, and I was glad that he didn't follow me. I wouldn't have been able to take it.

I returned to the bonfire and everyone's eyes were on me. I ignored them and continued walking off.

"Rachel!" It was Leah. She and Emily were making their ways to me. "Where are you going?"

"Home," I replied. There was no emotion to my words.

"Where's Paul?" Emily asked. Even his name caused me sadness now. It just reminded me why I couldn't love him. _No choice_.

"Why should I know?" I questioned. Both of them looked upset. A resounding _crack_ echoed through the beach.

"Why the hell would you say it like that?" Sam yelled loudly. We all looked to him and saw that Jake had smacked Paul and Sam was yelling at him. Paul just looked miserable.

Our eyes met for a moment, and I could feel mine start to water. I looked away and called out, "Jake, come here. I want to go home." I got in the car without waiting for an answer. A few seconds later, Jake and I were driving down the road, silence echoing in the car.

The next morning, I did something I probably shouldn't have. I called up Chris.

"Hey babe, I'm sorry. I want to make it up to you. Can you meet me at the mall in Port Angeles?"

"Yeah, sure," I agreed. My original plan to break up with him had gone awry. I would break up later. I just needed to get my mind off of _him_.

The rest of the day went by rather smoothly. The mall was fun and what not, and I had a good lunch with him, but the tenseness in the air was almost tangible. He could tell that I hadn't forgotten what had happened last time.

Jake called me several times. I hadn't told him that I was going out with Chris because he wouldn't of let me. Paul even called a few timed. Even though I didn't want to think about the guy, I couldn't help but long for a different pair of arms or a different set of lips whenever Chris touched me.

Chris had picked me up, so when he returned me to my house, I was glad that Jake had patrol. I knew that the times ran for two and a half hour runs, so I knew that Jake would be back momentarily. I just needed to do one more thing before he returned.

"Chris? Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked as we reached my door step.

"Can I say something first?" he asked.

I nodded, and he continued.

"I still love you, and I'm sorry about the other day. The offer to marry me still stands." He told me.

I looked away from him. "About that, Chris, you're a…" I paused, looking for the right word, but not really finding one, "good guy, but I don't think that I would be happy with you in the end. I'm sorry, but I'm breaking up with you."

His eyes turned angry. "What?"

I looked back to him, more confident than before. "I said that I'm breaking up with you. I don't really love you and I don't want to spend the rest of my life with you."

His expression now turned furious. I felt a knee jab me in the stomach, and I doubled over in pain.

"You will be mine, Rachel. You will be mine and only mine!"

Something hit the back of my head, and I saw stars before I finally blacked out, falling into a pair of warm arms.

****

**A/N- Whose arms are they? Are they Paul's? Jake's? Chris's? A random dude? I'm not sure whose arms I want to make them yet.*evil grin***

**Sorry that it's so short, but I wanted to get something out. I'll try to update again next weekend, but I'm not sure. My family has company coming on Saturday, plus everything on Thursday (check AN at the beginning if you don't know what I'm talking about), and then Washington next week. Then I have a Battle of the Bands at school that I'm running/entering with friends.**

**Check out our site! **

**.com**

**~Alex**

**p.s. if you check out our site, my name is Sasha. It's the Russian equivalent for my name, Alexandra. Alex is my Penname.**


	7. Author's Note

**A/N- I am **_**so**_** sorry that I haven't posted recently. School got out a couple of weeks ago, and everything was completely hectic. I went camping for a week right after school let out on the last day (literally within the same hour) and we got back to more insane-ness. I'm leaving for New York tomorrow to visit my mom's second cousin, so I promise that I'll update on Monday. I already have the chapter written. I just need to type it. For being such patient people, I'll give you 3 hints as to what happens:**

**It's not Paul's arms.**

**Jacob's feelings on the imprint (his **_**real**_** feelings) are given.**

**Rachel tells Paul something that she is not only going to regret, but would do anything to take back.**

**Any guesses as to what those are? The winner gets a sneak peak at chapter 8. I have most of that chapter written as well… man I need to get to typing.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N- Hey guys. Sorry that this is late, but I have a legitimate excuse. My aunt was diagnosed with breast cancer. She had surgery this week. My grandmother on my dad's side died from it. And then I was told that it runs in the family, so I might get it, too. Whoopee. (Note the sarcasm.)**

**Anyway, moving on to a slightly better topic, here's the next chapter, finally!**

****

**Chapter 7**

**Jake's POV**

_Okay Jake, You can go. We're here. _Jared, Paul, and Embry were here to let me, Quil, and Seth off of Patrol. I took off in the general direction of my home, but slowed to a stop when I saw what was happening. It horrified me. That _ass_ was hitting my sister!

I was vaguely aware that Paul was snarling furiously, but I was too busy charging at Chris, still in wolf form. I didn't realize that it was a bad thing. Chris, thankfully, hadn't seen me, so when Quil and Embry pushed me back into the woods, it went unnoticed.

_You can't go out there like that!_ Embry thought.

_Yeah! He can't see you! _Quil agreed.

I wasn't paying attention, though. Jared and I were watching Paul march on two legs over to where Chris had thrown an unconscious Rachel over his shoulder. How he had managed to phase back was beyond me.

_C'mon. Let's go to Sam's_, Embry suggested. I looked back towards Paul one more time. He looked like he, surprisingly, had things under control. I went along with Quil and Embry. _Paul can protect her_, I thought, unwillingly, no matter how true it actually was.

**Paul's POV**

_Rachel_. Her name was the only thing that raced through my mind as I watched Chris carry her to his car. I almost laughed at the arrogant, cocky look on his face. He actually thought that he was going to get away with _my_ Rachel.

When he paused to get his car keys and open the door, I made my move. With a swift kick to the back of the knees, he fell. I grabbed Rachel from him as he fell. He got back up angry, but I didn't stop to think about it. When he shot his fist out to punch me, I grabbed it and bent it back. I could see the pain in his eyes, but I didn't stop.

"If you _ever_ touch Rachel again, and I don't care if you accidentally bumped into her, I will snap your neck." With that I released him, and watched him leave. I only turned when I couldn't see the car anymore.

Rachel was still unconscious in my arms. The injuries didn't look too bad, just some bruising, but I wasn't a doctor, so I didn't know.

I carried her into the house, praying that she was okay, and laid her down on the couch. Oh Rachel, what would I do without you?

****

**A/N – okay, I know that it is incredibly short, but I haven't had a lot of time to type. I'm leaving for a week long camping trip next Friday, and I'm taking my laptop (stupid AP Social Studies homework. IT'S SUMMER! **** ) so I'll be able to type there. I'll post 2 chapters as soon as I get back. I'll try to update again before, but I'm not guarantying anything at this point.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N – I'm currently in the middle of nowhere, sitting on a couch in a cabin, writing you this chapter. Can you say peaceful? I actually wrote the chapter first, so I'm really sure what to say. Huh. I'm going to go write the next chapter now. **

**Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine. The characters belong to little aliens from outer space interested in sucking out our brains with spoons from our ears… or Stephanie Meyer… either or.**

****

Paul POV

I set her down on the couch gently. I pulled up a chair and sat down next to her. Jake and Sam came in a moment later.

Sam took one look at her before declaring, "She'll be fine. She's been through worse."

I looked at him in alarm. "What do you mean?"

He thought for a moment. "Well, Jake _is_ her brother…"

Jared, who had entered a moment before, laughed. The humor was lost on me. I looked back to my love, her unconscious body burning a hole in my brain. I never wanted to see her like this, and it was entirely my fault.

"Paul." Jake had called me. I looked over to him. "I just wanted to say that you have my permission to date my sister. You were able to help her in a time that I couldn't get control. I thank you for that. I guess that, as long as you don't _ever_ hurt her like you did last night, I will be…able to deal with calling you family."

I smiled slightly. "Thanks, Jake. I appreciate it."

A weak voice rang through the following silence. "Don't I get any say in the matter?"

All four of our heads snapped over to look at my angel, who was staring up at us while looking more-than-slightly annoyed.

"Of course!" I exclaimed while everyone else jokingly said, "Not really."

Her annoyed look turned to one of anger. "To hell I will! If it was up to me, I would never have to see this _idiot's_ face again!" She exclaimed.

You could hear a pin drop in the following silence. My face dropped completely. I could see traces of regret in her eyes, but she didn't take the words back.

"I guess I'll just leave, then." My voice sounded dejected. I stood up to leave, not noticing the look shared between Sam and Jake.

"Wait, Paul, follow me for a minute." I got up and followed Sam into the hallway. He opened a door, and it took me a second too long to realize what he was doing. I was shoved into a closet. I heard shouts of protest coming from outside the room, and a moment later, Rachel joined me. The door was shut, and I heard it lock.

"We're not letting you out until you make up. I don't care what it takes, just do it."

I heard a snort, and a "That's what she said!" **(A/N- That's for you, Kaiaa!) **followed by a slap.

"Correction," Sam said. "Jake's not letting you out. I'm going back to Emily, and _Jared_," there was a pause, and what I assumed to be a glare," isn't staying. Paul, you get a slide on Patrol, but just this once. You won't be much use if you aren't focused, anyway."

Moments later, we heard a door slam, Jared and Sam leaving.

"Well, it's been fun, but I've got more important things to do than babysit a closet. See you guys later. Dad will be back in a few hours." Jake said. "He'll let you out."

Rachel looked to the door in alarm. "Wait, Jake! Don't - !" a slamming door interrupted her. She groaned.

"Rachel, you don't have to talk if you don't want to. I'm not going to force you to do anything." I told her honestly.

She groaned. "Stop that!" She let her head fall onto her knees as she sat down. I sat down, too.

"Stop what?" I asked.

"Making me feel guilty! Aside from what you said yesterday, you've been nothing but nice to me." She didn't lift her head up to speak.

I could feel my eyes furrow. "I'm so-."

She groaned again. "Don't apologize!"

I moved to say sorry, but then her words registered. She looked up. Our eyes met and neither of us broke the contact.

"Could I please try a different attempt at explaining an imprint?" I begged her.

She looked hesitant, but finally nodded.

"I screwed up explaining last time. I already know that. I didn't mean I didn't _have_ a choice, I meant I didn't _want_ a choice. Imprinting is… it's like a way that we wolves' find our Soul Mates. With one glance, we know who we're meant to be with." I paused. "I think that's it."

"So let me get this straight," she began. "We're going to be married someday because of some weird wolf-y side affect tells us we're perfect for each other."

I paused and smiled, trying not to laugh. She was pretty dead on in a twisted sort of way. "Yeah."

She smiled back. "So I guess it's okay if I do this."

I had no time to think before she leaned up and kissed me, right on the lips.

****

**A/N – Well, what did you think? I had a lot of fun writing the "closet scene"… I have an idea for the beginning of the next chapter, but not much further, so if anyone has any ideas, I'd be glad to hear them! The beginning will be the end of the closet scene, and after that, I want to somehow involve Chris. **

**Also, I've been brainstorming ideas for a Leah imprint fic, so keep your eyes open for a new story! I'll **_**probably**_** finish this first, though.**

***note added later* I got about three sentences into the next chapter before an idea hit me for Leah, so I wrote that instead. Sorry! :D I'll post it in a few days. I'll also update this story again in a few days.**

**~Alex **


End file.
